


The Timid Lover's Loved Ones

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kiara gets some gifts.RP Fic.





	The Timid Lover's Loved Ones

Kiara had not known what to expect when she allowed Cammi to bring her out of the house. She had been living at home for a long time and yet, even as she allowed Cammi to drag her shopping she had been a little nervous. Once she had finished shopping, buying only a few simple but flattering sets of underwear, she had allowed Cammi to suggest she try a set on. She was still a little shy as she emerged to see the 'present' Cammi had got for her. Kiara remained shy, a little shaken up. 

"... Uh... Hi?"

The girl, a brunette in a very skimpy outfit which left little to the imagination, smiled back.

"Hi."

"..."

Kiara had made to ask who the girl was, although her voice failed her. Cammi had laughed softly. 

"Ki... this is Harmony... half of your present..."

She spoke softly, kissing her friends’ cheek and nudging her closer. 

"Go... have fun." 

Kiara had moved a little closer to Harmony, still a little shy. 

"Harmony..."

A pause then. 

"What a lovely name..."

"Thank sugar plum. You’re a lovely looking thing yourself."

Kiara blushed and smiled softly. 

"Thank you..."

She paused, again a little shy. 

"What exactly did Cam mean by... half?"

Harmony smiled and drew intimately close to Kiara.

"This...."

She murred and kissed Kiara's throat and then slowly...oh so painfully slowly began kissing her way down Kiara's still clothed body. Kiara had smiled, her breath catching a little in her throat. 

"Oh..."

"You like it?"

Harmony breathed as her hands quickly undid the belt of Kiara's gown. 

"Yes...I do."

Kiara's words were soft, almost breathed.

"Good...."

A second new voice purred from behind Kiara. As a second pair of female hands appeared over her shoulders and helped to peel the gown off of her. This was quickly followed by a mass of lush blond hair falling over her right shoulder as the new arrival bent in and began kissing the side of her neck. While Harmony kept kissing her stomach and waist. Kiara had stiffened for a few seconds, although the softness and sweetness of the touches, caresses and kisses soon had her relaxing again, trusting both women. After a while this new woman spoke.

"Hi...I'm the other half of the present...I'm Melody."

Kiara smiled, turning her head just enough to look at the new person in the room. 

"Hi... I'm... Kiara."

Melody smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kiara....and kiss you....and hopefully.... lick you."

She murred into Kiara's ear.

"Oh it's fantastic to lick her...."

Harmony murred as she licked at Kiara's upper inner thigh. Kiara had smiled at Melody's words, giggling and flushing at Harmony's words, although she still couldn't hold in the soft murr that escaped her as Harmony licked at her inner thigh. 

"What pretty sounds...."

Melody murred as she moved her head round and claimed Kiara's lips softly. Harmony mean while began gently tugging down Kiara's underwear. Kiara had purred softly into Melody's kiss, responding somewhat confidently, although she fought to hold back a blush as Harmony removed her underwear, calming herself with the fact they were both still here.

"What a pretty pussy."

"I'm glad you think so..."

"Can I kiss it..."

"Sure..."

Harmony purred and gently nuzzled her face into Kiara's crotch and pussy. Melody meanwhile moved a little more in front of Kiara and began to lick softly at her breasts. Kiara mewled softly, clearly enjoying their attentions. Harmony began softly suckling on Kiara's clit. Kiara mewled again softly. Harmony murred back and kept licking. 

"Oh...god... that feels so good."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Harmony murred between licks. Melody murred.

"Can I lick it as well?"

Kiara blushed, giggling a little but then. 

"Sure..."

Harmony smiled and stopped licking.

"I think we better sit the little cutie down first..."

She murred indicating a seat. Kiara quickly sat.

"Spread your legs as wide as you can little angel."

Kiara quickly did so. Harmony and Melody smiled and they both got down in-between Kiara's legs. Kiara smiled. Harmony and Melody both began taking turns at taking long licks of Kiara's pussy. Kiara soon began to moan. Harmony and Melody both kept licking. Kiara soon cried out and came.


End file.
